The Lost Adventure
by space33071
Summary: It happened. You just don't know about it. Find out why Link really left Hyrule and eventually slipped into Clock Town (Majora's Mask). So i guess you can call it "The Between Years"
1. Default Chapter

Early in the morning Link suddenly wakes up from a loud BANG and stares around the room looking for the source of the room. He just had the most wonderful dream, were he was on a beech not having to do anything. He didn't want to be woken up ever. But he found the reason for the noise. People were right outside his door banging on it, trying to get in. He looks around for his sword and shield when the door bursts open. Startled, Link lunges for his sword, the great master sword that he obtained the previous year during the time of Ganon's reign of power. As soon as he got his sword, Link runs straight at the people breaking in. Luckily he realized who was at the door BEFORE he cut of their heads. They were his friends, Navi, and Zelda.

They were looking for him all morning. They needed his help. The castle was under attack. It was time again to fight the evil that once controlled Hyrule. Not before long Link was dresses in his usual green clothes, and equipped with his famous sword and shield. "Lead the Way."

All three of them started running from Links cottage, across Hyrulian Fields, towards the castle, with Zelda and Navi in the lead. The castle was just in sight when they saw that it was too late for them to save the castle. It was burning to the ground. They stopped running and hid behind a hill, "Maybe my parents made it out all right," Zelda said mystified. "I hope the townsfolk AND your parents made it out all right," Link says looking around for any survivors.

Just then three horses dart out of what's left of the Castle, dragging huge carts full of people from the town, among them the King and the Queen of Hyrule. Riding on the horse in the lead was some strange person completely covered, including the head, completely unidentifiable. Zelda started sobbing uncontrollably.

* * *

Who is this masked man. And what will happen to the townsfolk. What will become of this world if this man goes on un-checked.  
Come Back and find out.

* * *

AN: I don't own Zelda or any other Trademaked names. 


	2. His Return

AN: This story is supposed to be in present tense. Sorry for the confusion on last Chapter, and for in the future.

* * *

**Far away from the Castle in a Giant Tower  
**  
The Masked man and the other horsemen are sitting around.  
  
Masked man: "The towns folk will surely be a benefit to us. We will hold them hostage, until Link and Zelda come to save them. They have always been the 'heroes' haven't they"  
  
Horseman 1: "Yes master they have. But what if they don't try and save them?"  
  
Masked man: "Then we will have to go after them"  
  
Horseman 2: "But are you strong enough to do that. After tonight I'm not sure you are. It took a lot of your energy away. We should make you stronger before they show up. If we don't I'm not sure you'll be able to survive like last time."  
  
Masked man: "Don't talk to me about 'last time.' Last time was a fluke. But your right, in this new body of mine, I wont be powerful enough for awhile. But because of this we don't need to worry about my power, soon it will be giving me all the power I need." He shows them the Triforce piece shimmering brightly on his hand. "And this time it wont be me who looses. BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA."  
  
Horseman 2: "So what are we going to do this time that's different"  
  
Horseman 1: "Why don't we have the Evil Guardians kill Link. Why waste our time on plotting against him when they could do it for us."  
  
Ganon: "Yes that would be best. We can send a fake prophet to tell them what has happened to me, how I excepted, and how they can finally 'rid of me for good.' That would make them go into the Guardians' lairs, were they will be killed."  
  
Horseman 2: "But that CAN kill you. The evil pieces can be used for OR against you."  
  
Ganon: "But that wont happen. I will replace them with fake ones, for if they happen to kill the Guardians. And in order for me to actually be defeated for good Link would have to team up with a Zoras, Gorons, and Kokiri, each wielding one of the Swords of the Triforce, and of course that Master sword Link has taken a liking to. Link doesn't know about this yet, but I'm sure that he will find out if we don't act on this soon. The only good thing is that the swords are hidden well, and will probably never be found."  
  
Horsemen: "YES!!! OUR LORD WILL LIVE FOREVER"

* * *

This is just the Beginning......


End file.
